


Social Studies Class

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had social studies class and my teacher wanted us to carry around flour babies which are basically just bags of flour that we have to look after and I wondered what it would be like if Klaine had to look after a fake baby doll as a compulsory class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Studies Class

It was the last lesson of the day and Blaine Anderson followed his friends Tina and Sam into their mandatory Social Studies class. Blaine was nervous as they hadn't taken social studies at Dalton so he didn't know what the class entailed but the basic curriculum at McKinley high school assured him the tasks wouldn't be overly difficult.  
He sat near the front with Sam on one side of him and Tina on the other side. When the bell rang indicating the start of the lesson the Social Studies teacher walked in.  
He was over six feet tall and had short brown hair falling haphazardly around his face. His blue eyes were darting around nervously. He instantly gave of an impression of uncertainty and timidity that would get him eaten alive in a public high school like this. Blaine instantly pitied the man.  
The teacher walked up to the desk to take the register and this was when Blaine saw the fake baby dolls. He had heard horror stories both from Cooper and on Tumblr about these dolls. Apparently they never stopped crying and the din was deafening.  
The teacher introduced himself as Mr Finch and began to hand out the plastic dolls, one to each person.  
Blaine's doll seemed to be female. She came with a pink onesie, an empty bottle and spare diaper.  
The dolls didn't have names so Blaine decided to call her Glinda, after the witch from Wicked. They went over the rest of class listening to Mr Finch talking about caring for the child, how it would be monitored and the severity of the consequences of breaking the doll.  
People obviously hadn't listened however as Blaine saw one of them abandoned in the classroom.

After school, Blaine, Tina and Sam attended Glee club everyday. Blaine immediately took a seat next to his Boyfriend Kurt and introduced him to Glinda.  
"You named it Glinda?" Kurt deadpanned.  
"I named her Glinda. We should go by the mall after Glee to get her clothes and things." Blaine told Kurt who smiled and laughed a little bit.  
"Sure we can Blaine" Kurt agreed.

After Glee club, Blaine climbed into Kurt's Navigator and they drove to the mall. They found a baby shop and browsed all of the clothes so Kurt could choose possible outfits for Glinda.  
"Kurt, Please can we get Glinda this bowtie? We can both where bowties and be the coolest ever!" Blaine grinned jumping up and down in ecstasy.  
"Blaine, There is no way I am agreeing to you matching outfits with your plastic battery run child." Kurt replied, picking up a onesie with ducks all over it.  
After shopping for an hour, the boys went up to pay and the amused worker scanned the items as Blaine cradled Glinda delicately in his arms.  
They briefly stopped in the Lima bean for some coffee, and then drove to Kurt's house. The boys went straight into the living room and changed Glinda into one of her new outfits.  
"Kurt, We must get a selfie with Glinda." Blaine insisted. Kurt leaned into Blaine's side, wrapping an arm around him and resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held out his phone and took the picture.  
Unfortunately, this started a trend for Blaine.  
Wherever Kurt, Blaine and Glinda went, Blaine would take a selfie and print it out then stick it into a new journal he had brought with a brief description of what they were doing.

On the day the project was to be handed in, Blaine was well prepared. He had cared for all of Glinda's needs and had documented her life so far.  
When Mr Finch asked for volunteers to share their experience, Blaine's hand shot up into the air at the speed of sound.  
"This is Glinda. Kurt and I brought her some new clothes so she can look amazing and then we took her to Breadsticks, Dalton Academy ( here she is with Wes and David) as well as both of our houses." Blaine announced to the class showing all of the pictures in his journal. A few people laughed at him but Blaine ignored them.

Blaine received an A* for his project.


End file.
